


In The Dark.

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [16]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Ethan is his cutest when he's asleep.From the things you said prompt list:12. things you said when you thought i was asleep14. things you said after you kissed
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 12





	In The Dark.

Ethan Ramsey wasn’t a light sleeper per say. From the constant honking and loud noises of the sleepless city, to the rays of sun peering into his room through the purposefully thin curtains, none of those blaringly menial things woke him. The lawless tossing and turning of the woman next to him, the lack of warmth as she constantly hopped in and out of bed throughout the night, however, was another story. Even with all her disturbances, he always managed to get a full REM cycle.

Once Rebecca Lao was asleep she was dead to the world. An actual log burrowed into the king-sized mattress. Not even the fire alarm could wake her. Ethan was both concerned and impressed with her that one morning he burnt breakfast. He was able to dispose of the evidence of his failure and walk away with his secret; and she woke up blissfully unaware an hour later. 

Tonight was like any other night. 

They were tucked into bed, the room coated in tranquil darkness. Ethan slipping into a slumber the second she lay against him and his eyes fluttered closed. Becca, on the other hand, had too much on her mind to follow him into the dark. Instead, she tried to tire herself out by scrolling through her phone and reading an article. 

When her eyes couldn’t look at the screen anymore she rolled on her side. 

Ethan instinctively adjusted to her. The arm under her head curled around her shoulder. He rolled fully on his side towards her, his free hand moving to rest on her hip. As he snuggled in closer to her he placed a sleepy kiss to her forehead. 

He whispered incoherently, something she could only assume was “Long bow”. 

Becca chuckled to herself. If only she could get inside his beautifully complex mind, what wonders she could uncover in there. 

The light shakes from her side of the bed caused Ethan to lean back, just enough for her to see his full face. 

Becca watched him intently. 

Ethan looked _so peaceful_. All his lines of age and worry were smoothed out, his supple lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed effortlessly. He looked younger. He looked like the Ethan she knew; the one he keeps hidden to all but her. She admired him up close through the dim glow peering from behind the blinds; 

“You’re so pretty,” Becca mused. “You’re so cute it’s unfair.” 

She placed a gentle hand on his beating heart; silently counting and relishing in the feeling. The feeling of being together. Sometimes she forgets all they’ve gone though, all the complications and everything that finally let them be together. Sometimes it feels like she’s just going through the motions - floating by. Somehow it feels like being this happy could only exist in a dreamscape. 

After all this time, she couldn’t hold the words in any longer. 

“I love you so much,” she muttered through a blissful smile.

Becca nuzzled closely into the crook of his neck and Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around her in return. 


End file.
